Little Red Haired Boys
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson comfort Morgan after her latest case. Mild spoilers for 14x08.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Some spoilers for "Helpless."**

**This practically wrote itself. I liked seeing Morgan with the swing shift CSI Dawn Banks in this episode. And when she and Greg met with Dawn's wayward son, I got to thinking...he has red hair, just like Jackson. So here's the story I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please read and review!**

Morgan dropped off the last of the paperwork at Russell's office and headed out. She couldn't stop thinking about her colleague Dawn, and how she worried about her son. Dawn never stopped loving her son Tyler, and worried constantly about him. When she thought the boy was dead, the woman almost took her own life. Morgan sighed quietly and thought of her own son. She knew Greg left earlier and wanted to fix breakfast and just spend time with Jackson before he had to go to preschool, and Morgan just wanted to spend some time at home with her family.

She came in and tossed her purse and jacket on the couch, sighing as she looked at Jackson's toys scattered on the coffee table. Morgan said a silent prayer that Jackson would always know she and Greg loved him and that he'd never become as helpless as Tyler almost was.

Morgan smiled when she looked down the hall and saw Greg sitting on Jackson's bed, just watching him sleep. Greg was a wonderful father, and Jackson and Greg were each other's world. She quietly walked into Jackson's room and smiled at her family.

Greg smiled when he saw Morgan. "Hey," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I heard Dawn's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Morgan said with a sigh. "I know it's silly...but when I saw Tyler, my first thought was 'he has red hair,' just like Jackson."

"I know," Greg said. "I couldn't help but think of Jacks. I keep hoping he'll never see anything as bad as what Tyler's been through."

"And Dawn," Morgan said with a nod. "I think...maybe Tyler's going to get the help he needs. At least, I hope he will."

Greg nodded. He and Morgan watched the innocent little boy sleep with his arms wrapped around his teddy bear. Greg said a silent prayer that Jackson would always know his daddy loved him and he'd always be safe.

Morgan smiled softly as Jackson hugged his teddy bear tight. Like Greg, she never knew she could love anyone as much as Jackson.

As Morgan moved her arm across Greg's chest, he glanced at her watch. "It's about time for him to get up."

"Leave him for a couple of minutes," Morgan whispered. "He's so peaceful."

Greg smiled and softly chuckled. "Yeah...and it's the only time he's ever still."

Morgan laughed softly. Just then, Jackson stirred slightly. Greg smiled and knelt by his son's bed. "Hey, Jacks. It's time to get up."

Jackson slowly blinked his eyes open. "Mm...hi, daddy. It da morning?"

"Yeah, it's the morning. Good morning, Jacks."

"Good morning, daddy," Jackson said as a sleepy smile crossed his face. He looked over Greg's shoulder and smiled at Morgan. "Hi, mama!"

Morgan smiled at her innocent son. "Hi, sweet pea. I just wanted to see you and tell you I love you."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too. An' I love daddy!" He reached up and hugged Greg.

Greg reveled in holding his son close. "I love you, Jacks."

Morgan fought back tears as she watched her husband and son, just happy being with them.

When he pulled away, Jackson smiled up at Morgan. "Mama, are you sad?"

Kneeling beside Greg, Morgan smiled at her innocent son. "A little bit. Someone your daddy and I work with got hurt, but she'll be okay."

"She will? Dat's good. So you don't have to be sad."

Morgan loved how Jackson always seemed to know how to help her feel better. "Yeah. And you know what? I think maybe you could draw her a picture."

Jackson smiled. "Okay. An' I glad you here. You can have breakfast wif me an' daddy!"

"That sounds great," Morgan said with a warm smile. Laying her head on Greg's shoulder, she asked Jackson, "What should we have?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Daddy, can we have pancakes?"

Smiling, Greg lifted Jackson into his arms. "Sure."

Morgan watched as Greg carried Jackson to get ready for the day, loving her young family. As Greg chatted with Jackson about what they were going to do for the day, Morgan felt blessed to know her son was safe and happy with her and Greg. Knowing Dawn had a second chance with Tyler, Morgan hoped they would make amends - and she said a silent prayer that Jackson would always be safe.

"Mama!" Jackson called from the hallway. "Daddy an' me are gunna make pancakes!"

Pancakes sounded blissfully normal. "Okay, sweet pea!" Morgan smiled as she came into the kitchen and saw Greg and Jackson getting the ingredients for pancakes.

"You going to stir?" Greg asked. Jackson happily took the spoon from his father and began stirring the batter. "I a good stirrer, daddy!"

Greg smiled at his innocent son, stirring batter and happily unaware of the case his parents just closed. "You're a good stirrer, Jacks."

Morgan came in and hugged her husband and son. "I love you guys."

"I love you, mama!" Jackson said as Morgan laid her head on Greg's shoulder. Greg kissed his wife's forehead and smiled at his family. Jackson smiled up at his parents as he stirred the batter. "I stir da batter!" he said as he handed the bowl to Greg.

Both parents smiled at the sweet boy. "Yeah, you did," Greg said with a warm smile. "And you did a great job."

"Thank you, daddy!"

Morgan laughed softly. "How about you and I get some juice and let daddy finish making breakfast?"

"Okay!" Jackson smiled as Morgan lifted him off the counter. She wrapped her arms around her son, thankful he was safe. "I love you, sweet pea," Morgan said softly.

Jackson smiled as Morgan sat him at the table. "I love you, mama! An' you don't have to be sad, cause me an' daddy make breakfast!"

Morgan smiled, never so happy to have breakfast than she was at that moment. Chatting with Jackson as Greg served pancakes, Morgan knew she was blessed to have her family.

**The End.**


End file.
